


Dreamed I Held You

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, some canon deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Luke just wanted a chance to get some time away with his husband. That may have been a bad idea.





	Dreamed I Held You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brighter Than Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404042) by [attackedastoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackedastoria/pseuds/attackedastoria). 



> written for the prompts "Why are we sneaking out of the house again?" and "Something is burning" for [thissideofthegalaxy](http://www.thissideofthegalaxy.tumblr.com).
> 
> Title from "You Are My Sunshine" as covered by Johnny Cash

“Why are we sneaking out of the house again?”

Luke looked up from his packing. Bodhi was slouched in the rocking chair in their room, still absently rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Because I know you, and if you have to say goodbye to Rey again we’ll never leave.”

Bodhi opened his mouth to interject, sitting up in the chair with a challenge in his eyes. Luke looked at him pointedly.

“Don’t even try to deny it. We’ve been trying to take a vacation for three months and you keep putting it off.”

Bodhi sighed, falling back into the chair. He could still remember rocking Rey to sleep there, her tiny fingers curling in the ends of his hair. He’d never imagined that he could love someone that deeply. Not before Luke. He didn’t want to miss a moment now that he finally felt like he had happiness firmly in his grasp.

When he looked up again Luke was watching him fondly.

“I know you love her, Bodhi. I do too. But I also love my husband and I’d really like a chance to show him that.”

Luke walked over, taking Bodhi’s face in his hands. He rubbed his thumb gently across Bodhi’s jaw, smiling at the gray hairs starting to show in his beard. Between training classes and trying to keep up with Rey, he felt like he hadn’t had a chance to really look at his husband in months. Leaning down to kiss Bodhi chastely, the touch quickly turned intense as Bodhi wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and arched against him. He pulled away with a groan of reluctance. 

“And _stop_ trying to distract me!” 

Bodhi held his hands up in mock innocence, a playful smirk lighting up his face. “Hey, I can’t help it if I’m irresistible.” 

******

Bodhi groaned, rubbing at his leg where it met his prosthesis. Kay had helped him with maintenance on the out-of-date tech just a few weeks ago, but he hadn’t expected to be climbing mountains with it anytime soon. He actually hadn’t expected to spend much time out of bed that weekend, but Luke had seen one of the elusive Rishii flying past the viewport when Bodhi had landed their borrowed shuttle and the thought of searching out more seemed to captivate him. 

Bodhi stopped to lean up against a tree, taking an opportunity to catch his breath and to take in the view. Rishi was a beautiful planet, with deep valleys surrounded by mountains on either side. About halfway up one of those mountains, Bodhi could just make out the shape of Luke, his sandy hair a bright contrast against the green. Bodhi slid down the tree to the ground with a sigh. Hopefully, Luke would come find him once he’d given up his search. 

*******

Hands fisted in the sheets, Bodhi ground his hips down against the mattress with a whimper. 

“Fuck, Luke - I’m ready. Please.”

He could practically hear the grin in Luke’s voice when he responded, deft fingers sliding into him with a steady rhythm. 

“I think you could come just from this. Just from my fingers.” Bodhi whined, trying to urge Luke to move faster. “Can you do that?”

Luke braced himself on the bed with his prosthetic, his body curved over Bodhi’s as he worked a third finger inside. Bodhi pushed himself to his knees, rocking back against Luke’s hand frantically. 

“If I’d known you were going to be a kriffing tease, I would have left you on the side of that Force-forsaken mountain!.”

Luke laughed, biting gently at Bodhi’s shoulder. 

“Come on, baby. I want to see you come, then I promise I’ll fuck you however you want.” 

Bodhi looked over his shoulder, eyes flashing. “Promises, promises.”

Luke grinned, leaning forward to capture Bodhi’s mouth in a bruising kiss. “I keep my promises, don’t you worry.”

Bodhi didn’t answer, reaching down to fist his cock desperately before coming with a shout. Flopping down onto the bed after letting Luke slide his hand free carefully, Bodhi offered his dripping fingers to Luke with a smirk.

“Here. Since you wanted it so badly, you can handle the clean up too.”

******

They were in a market looking for a trinket to bring home to Rey when it happened. One moment, Luke was standing next to him, the next he was on his knees with a hand clenched to his chest. 

Bodhi didn’t ever claim to have the ability to sense the Force, but he swore that he felt a chill ripple through his body at that moment. He looked down at Luke and saw only fear in his eyes.

“We need to go home.”

*******

Something was burning. The charred remains of the training ground were still smoldering in the predawn light when Bodhi brought the shuttle down with shaking hands. Luke wouldn’t look at him, his vision caught in some far away place, as if he could find a reason there. Bodhi knew better, there could be no reason for such a crime. 

The bodies had been removed. A small mercy, though Bodhi knew Luke could tell where every one had fallen, his steps winding around imagined spirits. Jyn ran up to them, colliding with Bodhi and wrapping tight arms around his waist. 

“She’s safe. I didn’t - I didn’t let him get to her.” 

Bodhi could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, his arms circling around her on reflex. Every move was made out of reflex, just trying to move forward through the sudden hole in his heart. Through the hole he could _feel_ in Luke. 

“Where - where is she?”

Overcome with the sudden urge to see Rey, to prove her continued existence, Bodhi looked around frantically.

“She’s with Cassian. He finally got her to sleep about an hour ago. Bodhi, what do we do now?”

He looked down at Jyn, finally seeing the soot streaked across her face and her red-rimmed eyes. He looked at Luke and saw a ghost where his husband stood. 

“I don’t know.” 

He turned toward their house and set out to find their daughter. Everything else could wait. 


End file.
